The Revolution (TV series)
The Revolution is an American teen drama-mystery-supernatural television show, simultaneously based on the book series by Darcy Marshall. The show premiered on June 15, 2010 on ABC Family. After an initial 10 episodes were booked, another 10 episodes were booked to make up the first season. The show’s statistics showed that it was well popular, so ABC Family ordered a second season which aired July 9, 2011. Another two seasons were booked and were shown June 19, 2012 and August 3, 2013. The show was on a 1 year hiatus due to the author deciding if she wanted there to be another season based on the fifth book. The show is currently on its fifth series, it will be the biggest season so far, with there being 28 episodes in this season. In November 2014, show runner Trudy Malone announced that the author had decided to sell the last 3 books to ABC Family, meaning there would be at least 3 more seasons of the show. Plot Being sent away to a boarding school is everyone’s worst nightmare… but not for Hannah Benley. The mysterious school of Sword and Cross is where she learns everything she believes in is real. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves… everything. Certain angels try and stop Hannah from getting too caught up, but after an unfortunate turn of events, Hannah is sucked into the true world and doesn't realize how much trouble she has gotten herself into. Production Darcy Marshall, the author of the book series, initially intended The Revolution to be a movie series, however couldn't find a director who didn't have the same opinion as the last. “You would get more attention if it was a television series” was the basic tagline of the rejection. In the summer of 2008, she turned to well-known Canadian director Trudy Malone, and asked if she would be willing to direct it. Having a son who was interested in the novels, Malone agreed to direct and produce the show. For the next year, Malone and company worked on the set, assuring it was set up for the first season and to Marshall’s standards. Casting ABC Family began casting for The Revolution’s pilot episode in July 2009. Lyla Rivers was the first official cast member, originally wanting the role of Molly Zane, but was asked to read as Hannah Benley. She got the role. Aaron Abbot-Jenkins and Kiana Fletcher were both cast for the roles of Cam Briel and Gabrielle Givens, respectively. Vivian Anders and Lukas Jefferson were chosen to portray Lucinda Price and Mason Gellar. Deborah Ramone, Rachel Edmunds and Patrick Parker were cast for the roles of Ariane Alter, Annabelle Alter and Daniel Grigori. Show runner Malone stated that they were close to cancelling the gig altogether as there was such a low turnout for auditions for the roles of Molly Zane and Roland Sparks, but they were quickly filled by Sarah Michelle Holbrook and Blake Wright. August Rosin was cast for the role of Lucifer, also known as Mr Harris, the history teacher at Sword and Cross. Paul Umber announced, via his twitter, that he would be portraying Arkas Grigori, the older brother to Daniel and Cam. Darren Michaels was also confirmed to be Samyaza Grigori, another Grigori brother. Beatrice Morgenstern, Edward Howards and Jana Pollard were cast as Janet, Harry and Kate Cartech. The two Outcasts, Phillip and Olianna are portrayed by Oscar Bing and Penelope Bloom. Dotty Hilbert was brought in to portray Randy, the caretaker of Sword and Cross. In January 2011, before filming began for season 2, Jefferson stated in an interview that he would most likely return to the show if he was asked to. More characters were introduced as Miles Fisher, Shelby Steris and Francesca and Steven. Ashley Benson was originally wanting the role of Shelby Steris, but due to work conflict, the role was given to Bridgette Fields. Shaun Staffers and Angelica Longhorn were both cast as Francesca and Steven. Donovan Burgess was later cast as Miles Fisher. Jeremy Blackburn was brought in to portray Brad Saint, a demon whom Hannah befriends. In March 2013, Malone stated they were looking for someone to portray Catherine Price, who would be introduced in season 4B. They had originally wished for Simone Ryder to portray her, however Marshall wished for Lyla Rivers to play her, as it would be ironic in the love relationship between Hannah and Daniel. Rivers stated in an interview that she was first confused by her role, but was looking forward to bring new acting techniques to the show and Catherine. Catherine Price was introduced in season 4 episode 13 “Bring Me Home”. Season 5 introduced a few new characters, and some are still to be announced as they are currently 6 episodes into the new season. The role of Gatsby, who is Catherine’s most trusted follower was given to Malcolm Wendell. Joel and Amy, who worked for Catherine before they were hunted by Cam and Daniel, are introduced and they are portrayed by Callum Forbes and Isabelle Vanhorn, respectively. A new Nephilim character was introduced as Daniel, portrayed by Darcy Marshall’s nephew Phillip Marshall. Promotion The Revolution was heavily promoted by Warner Bros. studios weeks before its release. Promotional posters were released online and were also placed in shop buildings. Marshall released promotional sketches of what the halls of Sword and Cross looked like, and compared it to the castle they created in the studios. Cast members Patrick Parker, Aaron Abbot-Jenkins and Kiana Fletcher held a live hangout, 3 hours before the premiere, encouraging all of their fans to tune in to watch the pilot episode. Music The Revolution’s theme song is “A Lone Humming” by Elizabeth Sailor, who is also in charge of choosing the songs which are featured on the episodes. For the first three seasons, pop-punk/rock styled songs were placed in episodes, with Sailor using songs from the likes of Guns ‘N’ Roses, AC-DC, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides and Jay Z. After the introduction of Catherine Price however, more soulful songs were chosen from artists like Dido, Leona Lewis, Take That, Coldplay, Taylor Swift and Lauren Banks. Cast and Characters *Lyla Rivers portrays 'Hannah Benley. Hannah is the shy and vulnerable new student at Sword and Cross, and was sent there by her parents after they realised they couldn’t help her with her anger problems. She quickly falls for Daniel Grigori, a student at the reform school. He, however, attempts to drive her away for most of the first season, but when she learns the truth about him and his friends, they begin a relationship which lasts until the fourth season when Hannah breaks up with him because of the secrets he has kept from her. Hannah becomes an angel in the season 1 finale after her untimely death. Hannah was also a part of the Inner Serpents, a group of trusted demons. As of season 5, Hannah became the Peacemaker, a powerful fairy-like creature. Rivers puts on a Scottish accent to speak Hannah’s lines. *Patrick Parker portrays '''Daniel Grigori. Daniel is the artsy and mysterious younger brother to Cam Briel. He is best friends with Roland Sparks and is also in-charge of The Revolution, a troop of angels who are determined to keep Lucinda Price safe from all of evil. He is in love Hannah Benley, and was once in love with Catherine Price. Daniel drives himself away from his Grigori urges, however he has admitted to have acted on them once or twice. As of season 4, he and Hannah are no longer together, yet he stills carries feelings for her. *Aaron Abbot-Jenkins portrays Cambriel “Cam” Grigori. Cam is the obnoxious and flirty older brother to Daniel. He is close friends with Molly Zane, but states that he would rather have Hannah as a friend. During the show, a running gag is that Cam flirts with Hannah, and she always turns him down, leading him to chuckle and kiss her forehead. It’s never been confirmed if Cam ever had feelings for her, but judging by how much advice Cam gave to Daniel during his relationship with her, viewers just assume that there was no platonic feelings. Cam supported his brother during his break-up with Hannah. As of season 5, Cam said that he was hooking up with one of the girls from Sword and Cross, but this hasn’t been shown yet. *Kiana Fletcher portrays Gabrielle “Gabbe” Givens. Gabbe is classed as the agony aunt of the group, as everyone comes to her with their problems. She wasn’t promoted to the main cast until Season 3 when she was taken by the Cartech’s, along with Molly and Annabelle. During the fourth season, she attempted to convince Hannah to stay with The Revolution, but was unable to let her stay. As of the fifth season, she decided to help Daniel in his quest to get Hannah back from Catherine. *Blake Wright portrays Roland Sparks. Roland is the guy who can get you anything. He is best friends with Daniel Grigori, and is also his second-in-command in terms of The Revolution. Roland is also in a relationship with Annabelle Alter, which is revealed to everyone in the third season. Roland was not a fan of Mason Gellar, as he felt he was too interested in Hannah. During the second season, Wright was demoted to series regular as he was mostly focused on his rap album, but was reinstated to the main cast for the third season. As of the fifth season, his relationship with Daniel has derailed since Mason Gellar has joined The Revolution to help them get Hannah back. *Deborah Ramone portrays Ariane Alter. Ariane is the closed-off younger sister to Annabelle Alter. She has built up a wall of truth between her and the others to keep herself to herself. Ariane only trusts Roland Sparks and is seen, many times, playing chess with him. In the second season, it was revealed that she is a lesbian and was once in love with a demon named Tess. Ariane was low on the details, but it was later revealed by Annabelle that Tess died in her arms. Ramone had stated in an interview that she was planning on leaving the show after the fourth season, but decided to stay after hearing the season five’s plot. *Rachel Edmunds portrays Annabelle Alter. Annabelle is the open-minded older sister to Ariane, and was best friends with Hannah Benley. Edmunds originally planned to stay for the first two seasons and planned to leave but after the reviews from the second season were released, decided to stay on. Annabelle announced she was in a relationship with Roland Sparks during the fourth episode of season 3. Annabelle was also able to stop many arguments between her sister and Molly Zane. She was also there to support Hannah after her break-up with Daniel. As of season 5, Edmunds was promoted to the main cast and stated via her twitter that Roland and Annabelle would face some challenges during the whole season. *Sarah Michelle Holbrook portrays Molly “Mary-Margaret” Zane. Molly is the tough and rough member of The Revolution, and often enjoys using violence to get her way. Molly was never a fan of Hannah, and wasn’t surprised when she revealed that she was working for Catherine. Holbrook was not promoted to the main cast until the fifth season and stated in an interview that she was looking forward for this season as her character was finally getting a part in the main story. During the fifth season, it is clear that she has feelings for Mason Gellar, who is back and now helping The Revolution get Hannah back. *Lukas Jefferson portrays Mason Gellar. Mason is the lone wolf, and a part of the Gellar wolf pack. He was secretly working for the Cartech’s during the first season, and was tasked with destroying The Revolution. He also has feelings for Hannah, and was filled with guilt when she was killed by Janet Cartech. Janet later killed Mason, not knowing that he was an immortal and couldn’t be killed. However, The Revolution decided not to tell Hannah this as they didn’t want her to leave them. Catherine, however, decided to tell this to Hannah during the fourth season, causing Hannah to leave them and side with Catherine, officially. Jefferson returned to the show for the fifth season and became a part of the main season. *Vivian Anders portrays Lucinda Price. Lucinda, or Luce, is the younger sister to Catherine Price, and is the sole reason The Revolution was created. Luce is also the long-lost love to Lucifer, and was created by him. However, he is responsible for taking her wings. Anders was a series regular for seasons 2 and 4, and was a guest in the third. She was re-promoted to the main cast for the fifth season. Lucinda left The Revolution at the end of the fourth season, realising that she had to find a way to stop Catherine and to save Hannah. *Lyla Rivers portrays Catherine Price. Catherine is the older sister to Lucinda, and was once the most trusted friend to Lucifer. She was also once in love with Daniel Grigori, however, she used him to get her own way. During the fall, she supposedly died, but this was false as she was in hiding, planning her revenge on all who had wronged her. Simone Ryder was first considered to portray Catherine, but Darcy Marshall decided it would be ironic if Rivers was to portray her. Catherine was introduced in season 4B. Rivers was promoted to the main cast for the role of Catherine for the fifth season. Rivers uses her true-born Albuquerque accent to act out Catherine’s lines. Category:The Revolution Category:Fanfiction